My MeMoRy
by CeShIrE
Summary: Minific Presentado en la GF2010 - Candy viaja al pasado y conoce a Terry, después de unas semanas ambos viajan al presente. No desean separarse, pero uno deberá volver a su tiempo. ¿Qué decisión tomarán?


**Hola, Candyamigas!**

** La primera vez que leí un fic fue de Candy fue hace poco menos de 5 años, se titulaba "Amor Eterno". Tuvo un efecto extraño en mí, puesto que después de ver aquel final tan injusto y leer una continuación donde los personas de Candy y Terry se quedaban juntos, me tuvo contenta todo el día, jaja, puede sonar algo extremo, pero así fue, poco después me uní a los grupos y desde entonces he leído y escrito algunos fics. **

**La casa que me vio nacer como escritora fue CCfanfics de Rosa Carmona, donde siempre he tenido un lugar para mis creaciones, pero últimamente el grupo Residencia Granchester me ha acogido como uno de sus talentos y lo siento como un hogar. **

**ESTE MINIFIC LO DEDICO A LAS DIOSAS GUERRERAS Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE PERTENECEN A LA RESIDENCIA. ¡GRACIAS!**

**MY MEMORY**

_**Preludio**_

¿Me perdonas, Dylan? – la mujer de ojos azulados miro con infinito amor a su esposo. El hombre estaba postrado sobre una cama blanca conectado a una máquina que le permitía seguir respirando, él le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos, aunque llenos de ojeras y cansados, seguían brillando de amor cuando veía a Kara, su esposa.

No tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo, lentamente.

Pero… – con gran esfuerzo el hombre levantó una mano y colocó sus largos dedos sobre los labios femeninos.

Nada de peros, querida, si me dieran a elegir de nuevo, siempre elegiría estar contigo y con nuestra hija. Esta es mi vida y Te Amo – los ojos cristalizados de la ojiazul se llenaron de lágrimas y con enorme sentimiento de amor, beso apasionadamente a Dylan.

También, Te Amo.

No sabían cuánto tiempo les quedaba para estar juntos. Kara vio dormir a su esposo, humedeció sus labios con un algodón y le beso la frente, en ningún momento pudo separarse de él, no lo deseaba.

Hacía apenas 10 años que estaban juntos, su pequeña hija tenía escasos 5 años y no sabía cómo explicarle la razón por la que su padre había envejecido 30 años más rápido que el resto de las personas.

Kara Andley era una farmacóloga famosa, había dedicado 10 de sus 35 años a crear vacunas para enfermedades incurables, puesto ella que había visto cómo la epidemia del cólera había arrasado con la vida de 300,000 personas allá en la vieja Inglaterra. Sin embargo, nunca pudo detener el envejecimiento prematuro de su gran amor. Verlo postrado sobre esa cama la hacía sentir impotente. Ella deseaba más que nada detener su muerte, pero era lo único que el destino no estaba dispuesto a cumplirle. Suspiró con resignación, sabía que el momento de la despedida se acercaba. Salió por unos minutos de la habitación.

Cuando volvió, llevaba sobre los brazos a una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, su hija. Dylan tenía los ojos abiertos, su rostro era sereno y tranquilo, a pesar de que sabía que pronto su vida se extinguiría.

Papi… - sollozó la pequeña – no quiero que te mueras – y comenzó a llorar abrazada al cuello de su madre, Kara tomó asiento de nuevo junto a su esposo. Dylan acarició la espalda de la rubia menor.

Gatita, por favor, no estés triste – dijo con voz suave y agradable, todas las personas que lo conocía se sorprendía de que su tono de voz contratara con su atlético y desarrollado cuerpo – Siempre que me recuerdes, estaré a tu lado – la niña siguió sollozando, pero le regalo una tímida sonrisa a su padre.

Te quiero mucho, papi – lo abrazo con sus pequeños y delgados brazos, él correspondió el abrazo, mirando a Kara y con un movimiento de labios le dijo "Te amo, siempre lo haré" ella también le sonrió, aunque sus ojos seguían cristalizados.

Dylan dejo escapar un suspiro y cerró sus ojos, Kara comprendió que nunca más volvería a abrirlos. Dylan Andlye había muerto.

Después del funeral de su esposo, Kara se encerró en su cuarto mientras su hija corría por el jardín hacía la casa del árbol que ella y su padre habían construido. La miró por su balcón durante un largo tiempo, pero de pronto algo más ocupo sus pensamientos. Entró a su habitación y fue hacia su joyero saco un hermoso collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón hecho de diamante verde. Lo miró largamente, si no le fallaba la memoria, cuando ella lo había adquirido el diamante era de color café, pero ahora tenía un tono verde tan parecido al color de ojos de Dylan. No sabía si ese collar era una maldición o una bendición. Estaba dispuesta a deshacerse del él, pero no quería que nadie más lo encontrara y viviera lo que ella, así que opto por esconderlo en su caja fuerte.

Nunca, nunca más – murmuró mientras cerraba la caja.

Por fin – escuchó decir a su amiga Monique – se terminó el último día de clases, a partir de mañana comienzan las vacaciones – sus cuatro acompañantes asintieron, sonriendo - ¿Qué planes tienen? ¿Angie? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a una chica morena de cabello ondulado y ojos cafés.

Irá al viñedo de mis padre en California – el tono en que lo dijo denoto que eso no era lo que verdaderamente quería hacer durante sus vacaciones - ¿qué dices tú, Mía? – la aludida era una chica rubia de ojos grises y piel bronceada.

Iré a Sao Pablo con mis hermanos – los padres de Mía residían en Brasil desde que su padre había sido nombrado director técnico de un equipo de fútbol de aquel país.

¡Qué envidia! – exclamó una de las amigas, de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados – yo tengo que volver a Texas y ahí me quedaré hasta que terminen las vacaciones – Isla era de una familia pobre, pero gracias a su constancia e inteligencia había obtenido una beca para estudiar en Harvar - ¿Candy? – la rubia de ojos verdes sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

Acompañaré a mi madre a Escocia, irá a un simposium sobre los nuevos avances para irradicar las células cancerigenas – volvió a encogerse de hombros – aunque estaré casi todo el tiempo sola.

¡Escocia! – repitió Mía – vaya, podrás asistir al festival del whisky – dijo pícaramente - ¿Aaron te acompañara? – preguntó después de un rato. Candy negó con la cabeza. Aaron era su novio, uno de los alumnos más prometedores y atractivos de Harvar, estudiaba leyes.

Él irá a Nueva Zelanda con su familia – comentó Candy.

¿No lo extrañaras? – le cuestionó Angie, Candy negó con la cabeza. No es que no amara a su novio, pero se conocía desde que tenían 8 años y 10 años, actualmente Candy tenía 18 y Aaron 20, pero durante ese tiempo, ellos se habían separado innumerables veces debido a que el padre de Aaron era un militar, pero cuando él entró a la universidad su madre lo apoyo para que tuviera su propio departamento en la ciudad.

Las amigas siguieron conversando, abordaron el auto de Candy, pero antes de que ella pudiera poner en marcha el vehículo, una motocicleta Harley Davison se interpuso en su camino.

Aaron – le llamo Candy y sonrió. Él era alto y atlético, llevaba su cabello negro corto y alborotado. Sus ojos eran azul cielo y su piel bronceada los resaltaba más.

Pensabas irte sin despedirte, Candy – reclamó el chico mientras se acercaba al auto con su casco en una mano y una rosa en la otra, se agacho y beso los labios de la ojiverde – Te amo, bebe – le dijo cuando se separaron. Las amigas de Candy sonrieron. Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, Aaron no era un chico presumido, y tampoco temía tener detalles cursis con su novia en publico.

Gracias – Candy hizo caso omiso al te amo y tomó la rosa, Aaron no se inmutó, él sabía que ella no decía esas palabras, pero su hermosa y brillante mirada era suficiente para el pelinegro.

¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?

A las ocho, estaría bien.

De acuerdo, conduce con cuidado, bebe – volvió a besarla y se dirigió con paso despreocupado hacia su motocicleta. Cuando él se hubo quitado de su camino ella arrancó el auto.

Sus amigas y ella siguieron conversando sobre sus planes. Candy llego a su casa, la recibió su gata Burbuja.

¿Candy, eres tú? – escuchó una voz desde la cocina, ella sonrió, ¿pues quién más sino? Le preguntó a su madre dentro de su cabeza.

Si, estoy en casa – dejo su mochila en el armario del vestidor y tomo a Burbuja en sus brazos, mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas. Su madre estaba sacando unas galletas del horno. Seguramente le daría una mala noticias, Kara Andley siempre hacía lo mismo - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó, sentándose frente a ella.

Candy, no puedo ir a Escocia, o más bien no podré quedarme. Te acompañaré hasta allá y te dejaré en la casa, pero luego tengo que volar a Suiza, al parecer están realizando una investigación sobre una nueva vacuna por vía aérea y quieran que yo participe – Kara hablaba de su trabajo casi con tanto orgullo como cuando lo hacía de Candy, la rubia menor, sonrió.

No te preocupes.

Te recompensaré, lo prometo – Candy negó con la cabeza. La única razón por la que iban a Escocia era porque ella tenía que ir a ese simposium, ¿le daría permiso para ir con Aaron a Nueva Zelanda? Kara la miro largamente – la respuesta es no – dijo después de un momento.

¿No? ¿No qué? – Candy estaba deconcertada.

No irás con Aaron y su familia.

Suiza esta a poco más de 1000 kilómetros de Escocia, mientras que Nueva Zelanda esta a más de 15000 kilómetros, si algo pasa, me gustaría tenerte cerca – Candy inflo las mejillas en señal de disgusto, pero sabía que cuando su madre hablaba no había poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de parecer – Además, hace mucho que no visitas la tumba de tu padre – aquello cerró el debate.

Candy fue a cenar a la casa de Aaron, más tarde él la dejo en la puerta de su casa y se despidieron con una largo y profundo beso.

Dos días después, las rubias Andley abordaron un avión directo de la aerolínea Northwest a Escocia. Después de varias horas de vuelo, Kara y Candy buscaron su equipaje y abordaron u taxi que se quedo en la entrada de la casa en Edimbrugo.

Te quiero, prométeme que te cuidaras – dijo Kara mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

Si, yo también – contestó Candy y besó la mejilla de su madre.

Kara volvió al taxi y nuevo al aeropuerto. Candy subió a su habitación y se quedo profundamente dormida.

_**Parte 1: Tu Pasado**_

**Subparte 1: ¿Dónde estoy?**

El amanecer cubrió la cuidad con su esplendor, Candy se desperezo y con un bostezo se levantó. Miró por su ventana. La cuidad era hermosa.

Recorrió la casa que hacía más de 5 años no visitaba y al sacudir uno de los cuadros del estudio de su madre una pequeña puerta de metal llamó su atención. Era la caja fuerte. Sabía que su madre guardaba el dinero y demás documentos importantes en una caja fuerte del banco de Nueva York. Qué guardaría ahí, no sabía por qué le importaba, pero algo, lo que fuera que hubiera ahí, la atraía.

Le tomó un par de horas descifrar que la clave para abrirla eran las fechas de los cumpleaños de su padre, de Kara y de ella misma. Dentro encontró un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de corazón. Nunca le habían llamado la atención las joyas tan escandalosas, pero ese collar, simplemente no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Lo tomó y se lo puso, mirándose al espejo. Sin saber por qué, decidió que le lucía bien y se lo dejo puesto. Después de todo su madre no la vería usarlo.

Candy recorrió los alrededores del bosque, cuando era pequeña ella y su padre siempre leían cerca del lago. Candy amaba leer, desde que su padre le regalara La Bella Durmiente, un enorme deseo de ser directora de cine se le coló en la cabeza. En sus manos llevaba una historia de un amor imposible, el heredero de un clan Escocés estaba perdidamente enamorado de una cortesana que servía al rey. Le gustaban las historias de amor. Ella deseaba vivir una verdadera historia de amor, se encogió de hombros. Llegó a orillas del lago y tomó asiento sobre una manta que llevaba para recostarse. Mientras sacaba su almuerzo y comía lentamente empezó su lectura. A media mañana dejo de leer y se recostó, era uno de esos días despejados, se alegró por ello. Casi no podían disfrutar de esos días.

De pronto se sintió adormilada y, sin saber cómo, las tinieblas la envolvieron.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron bruscamente. Miró su alrededor, el bosque seguía igual, todo era igual. Solo que ella no lo sentía de esa manera. Parpadeó y se sentó, desorientada.

No había nadie alrededor. La manta y el libro habían desaparecido. Fue hacia el lago para refrescarse la cara y en el reflejo del agua vio a un joven sentado sobre la rama más alta de un árbol.

Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima y en el rostro tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

¿Hola? - dijo Candy sin volverse, el chico se revolvió incómodo por hacer sido sorprendido.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – fue lo primero que le dijo mientras bajaba del árbol. Candy giró y al instante estuvieron uno frente al otro. La rubia se percató de la extraña ropa que lucía el chico. Camisa blanca de seda y pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, sobre la mano traía una chaqueta. Era una extraña vestimenta. También él reparó en la ropa que ella lucía. Minifalda y zapatos del mismo rosa pálido y una camisa de manga corta blanca con una imagen de un ¿oso?

¿Cómo hice qué? – cuestionó la rubia al caballero de penetrantes ojos azul verdoso.

Aparecerse de la nada – dijo lentamente – hace un momento no estaba ahí y de pronto sí – él se acercó a ella. Era más alto, sin duda no era mucha la diferencia de edades, pero él hablaba extraño, ¿le hablaba de usted?

¿De la nada? – Candy sintió un pinchazo en el estomago – No entiendo de qué estás hablando – le dijo, sinceramente.

Yo estaba descansado en el árbol y de pronto apareció, estoy completamente seguro de que antes de que parpadeara no había nadie – él se acercó a la rubia, inspeccionándola - ¿Es una cortesana? – se atrevió a preguntar al ver nuevamente su vestimenta. Candy se cubrió el pecho con las manos, ofendida.

¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó - ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender…? - en ese momento se percato que el caballero había usado la palabra "cosrtesana" y no "prostituta". Se miro de arriba abajo, su ropa no era atrevida ni mucho menos – Por qué me lo preguntaste – quiso saber Candy.

Su ropa, nunca había visto a una mujer mostrando sus piernas, no al menos en la proporción en lo que lo hace – contestó serio, él había tenido uno que otro encuentro con chicas de pubs.

¿Por qué sigues hablándome de usted? – preguntó, exasperada, un presentimiento le decía que ese no era su mundo, aunque todo era igual, algo en el ambiente había cambiado, al menos para ella.

Es propio de un caballero hacerlo, señorita… - hizo una reverencia.

Candice, mi nombre es Candice Andley – el chico tomó su mano y la beso delicadamente.

Es un placer señorita Andley, mi nombre es Terrence Granchester – ella lo miró intensamente, en alguna ocasión que visitará el palacio de la reina Isabel había visto un cuadro cuya placa correspondía al nombre de este joven. ¿Coincidencia? Lo miró más detenidamente y recordó la intensidad de los ojos del hombre que aparecía en cuadro, ¡eran idénticos! Salvo que este chico era unos 15 años más joven.

¿Qué año es este? – preguntó sintiéndose mareada.

¿El año? – Terry la miró sin comprender, pero aún así se lo dijo: - 1918 – la rubia sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle la espina dorsal, no, eso no podía ser. Ella vivía en el 2009 estaba de vacaciones en Escocia, esa era la realidad. Seguro que estaba soñando, sí, eso era, en cualquier momento despertaría. Se pellizco.

¡Ahh! – fue su quejido de dolor, el castaño levantó una ceja, desconcertado.

¿Está bien? – ella ignoro su pregunta y se puso a caminar de una lado a otro, él la miró, extrañado y divertido.

¡No puede ser! – gritó al final y miró a Terry – Verás no es posible que yo este aquí. Dices que es el año 1918, pero no puede ser, yo voy a nacer dentro de mmm… 73 años, ah, ya sé – sacó su teléfono celular, Terry lo miro con atención – Sin servicio – murmuró – me imagino que mi roming no incluye viajes en el tiempo – y sin darse cuenta aquello lo explicaba todo y al entenderlo su cuerpo se paralizo, después no supo nada más.

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente, el lugar donde se encontraba esta medio oscuro. Se sentó sobre la cama adoselada y miró alrededor. Una jovencita estaba acomodando una especie de vestido, pero en cuento sintió su mirada salió de prisa. Un par de minutos después, Terry apareció por la puerta.

¿Se siente mejor? – preguntó educadamente y desviando la mirada de la chica.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, de nuevo, ignorando su pregunta.

En la villa Granchester – contestó Terry – se desmayó y pensé que lo mejor era traerla conmigo – se formó un incómodo silencio. Candy se incorporó de un salto y Terry se volvió inmediatamente, ella no comprendió su reacción hasta que se dio cuenta que solo traía puesta su ropa interior. Se cubrió nuevamente con la manta, buscó su ropa alrededor, pero no vio señales de ella – Este… eh… - escuchó que Terry balbuceaba – Yo… cuando se desmayó corrí al pueblo y le compré un vestido más… decente – esto último lo dijo con un susurro.

¿¡Tú me quitaste la ropa!? – gritó, escandalizada, Candy.

Pero le juro que cerré los ojos mientras lo hacía – Terry giró un poco la cabeza, pero de inmediato la regreso al frente – es que no podía traerla con esa vestimenta. Sería extraño. De hecho Mila no cree que la haya encontrado cerca del bosque inconsciente porque se cayó de un caballo – Candy rió, qué excusa tan pobre, ella tampoco la habría creído. Avanzó hasta el vestido.

¿Es este? – él no se giró, sabía que solo había un vestido en esa habitación.

Sí.

Parece una carpa – dijo al momento de verlo. Recordó que cuando pequeña su madre le obligaba a usar esos vestidos de niñas bobas, pero al parecer por este tiempo eran la moda. Le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla y era de marga larga con un escote redondo pero discreto y de color azul cielo – Gracias, ya puedes girarte – él obedeció y sonrió con satisfacción – antes de que abras de nuevo la boca, ¿podrías hablarme de tu? Es muy extraño.

Pero…

Por favor – rogó ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Está bien.

Quizá pienses que estoy loca y no te culparía, yo mismo creo que enloquecí. Pero este no es mi tiempo. Yo nací en 1991 y en el 2009 tengo 18 años, fui de vacaciones de verano a Escocia y de pronto aparecí aquí. ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti? – Terry digirió cada palabra antes de contestar.

No.

Lo sé, pero mira – dijo cuando volteó al tocador, tomo su iphone – no creo que aquí tengan algo parecido – se lo tendió a Terry, él lo miró largamente, definitivamente nunca había algo como ese artefacto. Por un largo rato, ninguno de los dijo nada.

Puedes quedarte aquí mientras descubrimos cómo puedes volver a tu tiempo – rompió al fin el silencio Terry.

¿Me crees? – dijo, incredula.

No mucho, pero veo tus ojos y sé que no mientes y también sé que tienes miedo. Estás en un lugar desconocido y no sabes cómo volver, creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es darte algo de apoyo.

Gracias, Terry – él la miró serio e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza – Eres un duque, ¿verdad? – soltó de pronto Candy.

No, mi padre Rcihard sigue siendo el duque de Granchester, pero yo soy el próximo heredero.

¡Genial! – exclamó la rubia, Terry torció el gesto - ¿no te apetece heredar? – él lanzó un largo suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

No es eso, es solo que la vida de un aristócrata es tan falsa. Quiero hacer algo por las personas, no solo tener un título que no sirve para nada – Terry se calló de golpe, ¿por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso a esta joven? Jamás se había abierto con nadie y ahora de pronto se le estaba haciendo muy fácil hablar con ella, sintió que Candy lo miraba intensamente, esperando a que continuara - ¿Sabes? Si no fuera porque mi padre me lo ha prohibido ahora sería parte de las tropas combatientes.

Mmmm… oh, es verdad, este es el año en que se termina la Gran Guerra – dijo Candy, sorprendiendo a Terry – ups, según las películas que he visto, creo que no debería hablarte mucho sobre el futuro.

Vamos, no puedes dejarme con la duda – se entusiasmo Terry – al menos dime quién gana – Candy vio la brillante mirada del castaño y pensó que no haría ningún daño que Terry lo supiera, después de todo, él que podía hacer.

Los Aliados.

¡Lo sabía! – ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama, cuando Terry lo notó se levantó de inmediato – Perdóname – dijo, ella lo miró sin entender - ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? – la rubia asintió.

Durante lo que quedaba de la tarde los chicos pasearon por los alrededores de la villa, Candy al principio se sintió como una intrusa, pero gracias a que ahora no iba vestida con minifalda, puedo mezclarse entre la gente del pueblo.

Por la noche, Mila les sirvió la comida, pero ambos estaban incómodos con las desdeñosas miradas que les lanzaba. Candy tomó un baño, le había tomado casi media hora despachar Mila, pero cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, se sumergió en la tina y dejo que el agua caliente la relajara.

No cabía duda que estaba tomando las cosas muy a la ligera, pero no sabía qué la había llevado al pasado y se dijo que al menos trataría de disfrutar su estancia en él. Se recostó y al poco rato se quedo dormida.

Terry vio por el jardín como las luces de la habitación de huéspedes se apagaba. Se sentó sobre una roca y comenzó a tocar la armónica, tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Continuará…

**Subparte 2: Al pueblo que fueres…**

Candy se levantó al día siguiente con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Había pasado todo un día en este tiempo, ¿alguien ya se habría percatado de que había desaparecido? Mila tocó a su puerta, Candy dio la orden para que entrara, la rubia ya se estaba cambiando, se sintió incómoda por usar nuevamente su ropa interior, pero una cosa era que Terry le comprara un vestido y otra muy diferente que se metiera en asuntos más íntimos. Pero la vieja sirvienta llevaba un extraño montón de ropa.

Supuse que ya que perdió la memoria – comenzó diciendo con una voz parecida a un gruñido – le he traído algo de ropa – la mujer la miro ceñuda, ella sabía que había algo raro con la jovencita – le ayudaré a cambiarse.

Candy no pudo reprimir una maldición al ver la ropa interior que la sirvienta le había llevado, ¿cómo podían usar aquellas cosas? Además de eso tuvo que ponerse un corset, que le saco el aire. Y por fin pudo ponerse la falda que le llegaba a los talones en color guinda y una blusa de seda blanca.

El joven Terry la espera para ir la fiesta del pueblo – dijo cuando termino de peinar a la rubia.

¿Fiesta? – preguntó Candy mirando su moño, no estaba nada mal.

Sí, el festival de mayo esta por comenzar y el pueblo lo celebra a lo grande – y acto seguid salió de la habitación. Candy la siguió, puesto que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer.

¡Buenos días, Candy! – le saludó Terry que estaba al pie de la escalera.

¡Hola, Terry! – correspondió ella y bajo corriendo las escaleras para llegar rápido a su encuentro, con la mirada reprobatoria de Mila. Candy pensó que de por sí ya la miraba así aunque no hiciera nada, así que, qué más daba.

Desayunaron rápido y salieron rumbo al hangar para sacar el automóvil de Terry.

¡Increíble! – se sorprendió al rubia – Un biplano – y dejando al castaño con la puerta en la mano fue a inspeccionar el artefacto – esta den buenas condiciones – dijo para sí misma – es un modelo original.

¿Conoces de aviones? – preguntó Terry con las manos en los bolsillos.

Mi padre los amaba, él era piloto, o eso creo. Mi madre tiene un jet privado y papá siempre lo maniobraba, claro que llevaba un copiloto, pero le encantaba volar – el castaño noto que cuando Candy hablaba de su padre le brillaban intensamente los ojos.

Te llevas bien con él, ¿eh? – preguntó, ella se detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Él murió cuando yo tenía 5 años.

Lo siento – se disculpó, avergonzado.

Descuida, no lo sabías. Además no me pone triste hablar de él. Aunque no puedo hacerlo con mi madre porque a ella le sigue afectando mucho y sé que a veces aún llora por las noches.

¿Lo amaba mucho?

Sí… - murmuró.

¿Puedo preguntarte cómo murió o sería inapropiado?

No estoy segura – se encogió de hombros – mamá nunca me ha dicho la razón verdadera, y yo solo recuerdo que él enfermo y empezó a envejecer muy rápido, su corazón falló y tuvo un infarto, sobrevivió, solo para morir unos días después – Candy miró a un punto indefinido y Terry comprendió que le dolía recordar los últimos momentos de su padre.

Mi padre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, ¿sabes? – ella lo miró – Toda mi vida he estado en internados, mi madre es una famosa actriz americana, pero no de suficiente alcurnia como para ser la duquesa, así que mi abuelo lo obligo a dejarla y a casarse con mi madrastra. Desde entonces él no habla conmigo, de hecho creo que me mantiene alejado por el odio que le tiene a mi madre. Ella también se volvió a casar un par de años después de que el duque la abandono, Oliver es un buen tipo es doctor, ahora está en Flandes, él ha sido un padre para mí, aunque fueron muy pocas las veces que pude convivir con ellos.

¿Es por eso que querías ir al frente? – preguntó Candy, Terry asintió, el silencio se torno incómodo.

Lo mejor será que nos vallamos, hoy es un día para divertirse – dijo el caballero mientras volvía al automóvil.

Candy lo siguió y durante todo el trayecto prefirió contemplar el paisaje. No tardaron mucho en llegar, el pueblo estaba lleno de color, a lo lejos diviso un carro alegórico abordado por chicas que parecían hadas. Según había leído esas jovencitas nacieron en mayo.

Yo también nací en mayo – dijo, con tono de envidia. Terry la escucho.

Eso se puede arreglar – acto seguido hablo con un hombre que al parecer era el encargado de conducir – Puedes subir – le dijo, halándola de la mano, ella se resistía.

Pero… - quiso escaparse la rubia.

Anda – la tomo por la cintura y la levanto colocándola sobre el vehículo, las demás chicas le sonrieron para darle confianza y el desfile siguió su rumbo.

Candy disfruto del paseo y a su paso los habitantes del pueblo les lanzaban flores, un niño, incluso le regalo una corona de flores. Terry seguía de cerca a Candy, estaba feliz. Nunca antes había ido al festival, pero supuso que sería divertido para su huésped. No se equivoco, Candy y él comieron dulces, subieron a algunos juegos y pasearon por los alrededores, divirtiéndose como nunca. Regresaron tarde a la villa. Y agradecieron que Mila ya estuviera dormida.

¿Quieres ir a bailar? – preguntó Terry.

Me encantaría.

Tengo algo para ti – saco una enorme caja del armario y se la entrego – Espero que te guste – Candy lo abrió y en su interior se encontró con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda al estilo sirena. Había visto antes ese tipo de vestimenta porque últimamente se estilaba regresar a las cosas de antaño, se sintió agradecida porque podría lucir un vestido moderno y original.

Gracias, me encanta.

La noche solo fue una extensión más para Terry, no podía explicarse el por qué, pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con la rubia. Aquella noche los jóvenes bailaron y se divirtieron mucho. Para culminar la velada miraron las estrellas. Candy no quería despedirse de Terry, pero él la llevó a su habitación.

Gracias por todo, Terry – dijo en un susurró la rubia y le beso la mejilla, los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos y sin quererlo se sonrojo. Ella le sonrió y cerró la puerta tas de sí.

Candy convivió con las chicas que había conocido, era una persona muy carismática y tenía el don de gente. Terry la miraba a lo lejos. Dos días después ambos asistieron a la boda de la hija del panadero y el hijo del herrero. Los padres se sintieron orgullosos y agradecidos por contar con la presencia del hijo del duque Granchester.

Una semana más paso entre convivencias y platicas sobre sus familias, algunas anécdotas y una que otra travesura.

¿Estás bien, Candy? – le preguntó Terry sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

No realmente – se sinceró la chica – hace dos semanas que estoy aquí y quizá en mi tiempo mi madre este preocupada por mí – la voz se le cortó, Terry la abrazo, sabía que en algún momento ella debía volver a su lugar, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo le rompía el corazón – Me gustaría volver a mi vida – se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Aquella noche Terry la invito a su habitación, esperando que ella no se ofendiera, pero la rubia acepto entusiasmada, mientras esperaban el amanecer, Terry le enseño a jugar ajedrez, cuando se cansaron se recostaron sobre unas sillas y miraron el despertar del día. Al poco rato y sin saber cómo, ambos se quedaron dormidos, tomados de las manos.

_**Parte 2: Mi Presente**_

Candy fue la primera en despertar, estaba sobre el pecho de Terry y ambos cuerpos estaban recostados sobre la manta que ella llevará cerca del bosque para leer. ¿Acaso había vuelto? Terry se revolvió sobre el lecho y abrió los ojos, desconcertado. Se suponía que estaban en la villa, en su habitación, qué estaban haciendo en medio del bosque.

Terry – le llamó Candy – creo que he vuelto a mi tiempo, lo que no logro entender es que te trajo a ti – él negó con la cabeza – será mejor que vayamos a casa y averigüemos cuánto tiempo estuve lejos.

Se levantaron, Candy no creía que aquello fuera un sueño porque ambos llevaban la misma ropa del día anterior y además Terry estaba con ella, había vuelto con ella. Entró a su casa mirando a todos lados, por el momento no había policías custodiando su casa, ¿era una buena o una mala señal? Su casa estaba tal cual la dejo cuando se fue, para asegurarse primero vio la contestadora. Ningún mensaje. Se dirigió hacia la cocina seguida de cerca por Terry. Vio el calendario de paisajes del mundo, era miércoles, al menos ese ere el día en el que ella se había quedado. El periódico estaba en la sala, fue ahí. Terry no la siguió, se quedo viendo el extraño artefacto cuadrado sobre el refrigerador.

Candy tomó el diario y vio la fecha, seguía siendo miércoles, prendió el televisor, cambió rápidamente las noticias, al fin encontró un canal y vio la misma fecha que en el diario.

¡Pero ella se había ido por dos semanas! Al parecer en su tiempo solo habían pasado dos horas. Extraño, muy extraño.

Terry – le llamó, él seguía viendo el electrodoméstico.

¿Para qué sirve esto? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad, pero al mismo momento la expresión de su rostro era seria, ella sonrió.

Un microondas.

¿Microondas? ¿Para qué sirve?

Bueno, mmm… se pueden hacer palomitas – y rió – mira – saco un paquete de la alacena y lo desenvolvió del celofán, luego lo introdujo en el aparato. El plato comenzó a girar y segundos después una lluvia de crujidos se escuchó. Terry retrocedió, visiblemente asustado, Candy no reprimió su sonrisa. Cuando dejo de hacer ruido y la alarma del horno se activo, Candy sacó la bolsa de palomitas, Terr la tomo antes de que ella le dijera que estaba caliente.

Se toma de esta manera – se la quitó y abrió sin ningún problema el producto - ¿quieres? – él miró el interior desconcertado, para darle confianza, ella tomo una cuantas en su mano y comió unas pocas. Él la imitó.

¡Qué ricas! – aprobó – miro alrededor de la casa – qué bonita.

Ah, ven, te la mostrare – dijo tomándolo de la mano, fueron a la sala y Terry se sorprendió aún más cuando Candy le mostro el reproductor de Blue Ray, su Play Station 3, su madre había equipado bien la casa para que ella tuviera en qué entretenerse, la infinidad de películas y videojuegos que tenía. Antes de subir a la planta alta le prometió que le mostraría cómo funcionaba todo. En su habitación él se entretuvo con la laptop de la chica, el aire acondicionado. Todo era tan nuevo para él.

¡Es increíble! – se maravillo el chico con cada detalle.

Mira, podemos buscar tu nombre – prendió al computadora y mientras ingresaba la página "google" le explicó qué era el Internet. Sobre la barra de búsqueda puso "Terrence Granchester" y salieron un millón de páginas, solo que Candy no dejo que las abriera.

¿Por qué? – se quejo.

Considero que no es bueno que sepas mucho sobre tu futuro, tal vez, esté pueda alterarse – él hizo una mueca de disgusto y dado que no sabía maniobrar el aparato se resignó.

¿Quieres jugar o prefieres ver una película? – preguntó la rubia.

Ambas.

Regresaron a la sala y Candy puso una de las películas de Harry Potter, Terry vio las primeras 4 maravillado con los efectos de la última. Después Candy le puso una de sus favoritas: El quinto elemento y una de Terminator. Además jugaron una de las versiones de Need For Speed, God of War, entre otros. También le mostró algunas canciones, Terry se hizo fan de Michael Jackson.

La noche se les fue entre juegos y películas, tanto así que se les había olvidado comer. La rubia no quiso cocinar y pidió una pizza. Terry devoro más de la mitad. Después de cenar, Candy le mostró cómo usar la regadera y los productos de baño. Le dio una pijama de su padre.

Candy fue a su propio baño y se relajo, salió con su colorida pijama de Kitty, odiaba a ese gato, pero su madre se la había regalado y tuvo que empacarla. Fue a ver cómo estaba su invitado y después de asegurarse que no se había suicidado por accidente con la rasuradora, le deseo las buenas noches.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, Candy hizo su desayuno especial: Hot Cakes. Mientras cantaba al ritmo de Shakira. Terry bajo las escaleras y la contempló largamente.

Hola – saludó la rubia en cuanto lo noto - ¿dormiste bien? – él asintió.

Disculpa que baje aún e pijama, pero no encontré mi ropa – se lamentó el chico.

Descuida, aquí eso es normal, mira – se levanto el delantal y le mostro su pijama – en cuanto a tu ropa, mmm…, en tu tiempo tú me criticaste porque mi ropa no correspondía a la época, lo mismo pasa con la tuya. Te compraré algo en la tarde, ¿te molestaría quedarte solo por un par de horas? – negó con la cabeza, ella le sirvió el desayuno y después subió a cambiarse, se sentía tan bien usar su ropa, bajo media hora después con un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y una camisa sport. Terry la admiró discretamente – volveré pronto.

Terry se aburrió mucho esas horas porque había olvidado pedirle a Candy que le pusiera una película, él lo intento, pero definitivamente no tuvo suerte. La rubia arribo a su casa antes de la hora de la comida y le tendió a Terry las bolsas de sus compras, puso sobre la mesa comida china. Comieron y rieron. Terry se cambió para salir al cine. Candy la había comprado un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis, una camisa azul marino y una sudadera, entre otras cosas de uso íntimo, no sabía cuánto estaría ahí, pero prefirió no comprar mucho, lo mejor sería que él mismo escogiera su ropa.

Terry no se sentía cómodo usando esa ropa, pero cuando Candy le dijo que se veía bien, suspiró resignado.

Recorrieron en el mercedes de su madre, no es necesario decir que el castaño quedo encantado con el vehículo. Terry admiro el paisaje, en algunos momento se indigno puesto que no era propio que un caballero besara en público y de manera tan pasional a una dama.

Eso es normal por aquí, incluso, tener sexo en lugares públicos es común.

¿¡Qué!? – él se escandalizo, ella rió de su expresión, pero Terry siguió molesto.

Llegaron a un centro comercial y Candy lo guión por él, llegaron a las salas de cine y vieron las opciones, eligieron una de acción. La rubia estaba súper divertida con cada cara de sorpresa que hacía Terry.

Así pasaron varios días.

¿Qué haces, Candy? – preguntó el castaño cuando la vio sentada moviendo las manos rápidamente sobre su iphone.

Le mando un mensaje a mi novio – contestó tranquilamente, Terry se molesto.

¿Es tu prometido? – su voz era seria.

No… mmm… verás aquí no se estila que tu novio sea necesariamente tu próximo esposo. Además hay muchas parejas que viven juntos y no necesariamente están casados.

¿De verdad? – alzó la ceja, ella asintió sin levantar la vista - ¿Lo amas? – no contestó inmediatamente y se encogió de hombros.

Sí, quizá - no se dijeron más.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, la convivencia cada vez era más agradable y Terry estaba maravillado con todo lo que estaba viviendo. Candy lo llevo a un parque de diversiones, se subieron a la montaña rusa, se aventaron de bungee, fueron al teatro, al cine, al festival del whisky, hicieron muchas cosas juntos. Cada día que pasaba, Candy deseaba que nunca terminara, tenía miedo de despertar un día y darse cuenta que Terry había desparecido. Para el castaño pasaba lo mismo.

Una noche Candy discutió con Aaron, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, ella solo quería un pretexto para sentir que lo que tenía con su novio no era verdadero. Terry la consoló. Estuvieron abrazados largo rato. Candy alzo la cara y miro a Terry, él sonrió.

¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó de repente la rubia.

Sí, puedes – contestó tiernamente el castaño. Se acercaron lentamente y juntaron sus labios, no fue un beso muy profundo, pero sí muy especial y esperado. Candy se recostó en el hombro de Terry en cuanto se separaron. Él beso su frente.

Gracias.

Yo soy quien debería dártelas, Candy. El sabor de tus labios y el roce de tu lengua… me ha encantado – él hablaba con voz grave y sensual. Volvió a besarla como si fuera un sediento en medio del desierto y ella el oasis prometido.

La mirada de Terry era más intensa que nunca, la atrajo hacia cuerpo, acariciando dulcemente su espalda, cuando se separaban para tomar aire, él aspiraba el delicioso aroma de su cabello. No había palabras, no eran necesarias. Candy no estaba nerviosa, deseaba hacerlo, tener a Terry lo mñas cerca que dos seres que se mana pueden estar. Lentamente se desnudaron, deleitándose con las sensaciones, la vista.

Terry conocía solo los labios de otras mujeres, más nunca había llegado tan lejos. Candy se recostó sobre el sillón, con la mano estirada, invitándolo a acompañarla, a hacerla suya. Él la contempló un poco más y tomó la mano de la rubia, besándola y siguiendo por su brazo, su hombro, el cuello y finalmente, la boca de la rubia que lo recibió gustosa. En ese momento y por cómo la miraba Terry, Candy se sentía la mujer más amada y valorada sobre la faz de la tierra. Él era delicado, pero no como si ella fuera de cristal, la estaba acariciando como un hombre lo hace con la mujer que ama, que le pertenece en cuerpo y alma.

_**Quiero una cuenta regresiva**_

_**Y hacer lo mismo distinto**_

_**No quiero la misma vida**_

_**Pero quiero el mismo instinto,**_

_**Yo quiero empezar de cero**_

_**Yy obedecer al destino**_

_**Volara aunque no allá cielo**_

_**Yy me encontrare contigo.**_

_**Y quiero esta misma alma, para no olvidar lo aprendido**_

_**Yo quiero vivir mil veces y las mil veces contigo**_

_**Yo quiero vivir mil veces....**_

Terry la miro mucho tiempo antes de invadir el cuerpo virgen de Candy, ella sonrió, confiada de que él nunca la lastimaría, poco a poco se hicieron un solo ser, disfrutando lo más que pudieron de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de ir y venir. Su amor estaba consumado, con el único acto que Dios dio al hombre para demostrar su amor. Entregándose al ser amado, sin miedo, sin reserva y con la firme seguridad de que le pertenecemos a una persona que nunca nos hará daño.

Cuando terminaron Terry permaneció sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. No se dijeron nada, sus ojos expresaban muy bien lo que sentían además no había palabras suficientes para expresar lo maravilloso del amor que se tenían.

Quiero estar contigo mucho, mucho tiempo, Candy – le susurró Terry.

Eso espero, Terry.

Pasaron todas las noches que siguieron juntos, no siempre hacían el amor, pero dormir en brazos de otro les causaba la misma felicidad. Lo único que deseaban era estar juntos, eso era suficiente.

Kara llego cuatro días después, estaba feliz de ver a su hija y no se sintió cómoda con la noticia de que Terry y ella estaban viviendo juntos.

Los tres fueron a cenar y Kara no dejo de mirar a Terry, pero algo en el cuello de su hija llamó aún más su atención: ¡su collar! No, eso no podía ser, ¿entonces, Terry? Debía hablar con él, pero estaba segura de que para que él comprendiera ella debía revelar su más grande secreto.

_**Parte 3: ¿Nuestro Futuro?**_

Terry estaba contemplando a Candy desde el marco de su puerta. Desde que Kara llegara ya no les era posible dormir juntos.

Terry – escuchó la voz de la rubia en sueños y sonrió. De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Era Kara. Ella le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

Llegaron a la sala y tomaron asiento, Kara le ofreció unas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Qué ricas – se delito el caballero.

Me alegro de que te gusten – dijo sonriendo cálidamente – mi esposo fue quien me enseño a hacerlas – suspiró – Dylan, así se llamaba – Terry no supo que contestar por un largo instante miro a Kara y después baja lo mirada a su galleta – él sabía mucho de cocina, siempre veía los programas matutinos y experimentaba – otro momento de silencio – Me acuerdo de él siempre. No pasa un solo día sin que piense en él. Un buen día empezó a envejecer repentinamente, al día siguiente sufrió un infarto y después, murió – Kara sonrió de medio lado – perdóname, te estoy incomodando.

¿Cómo se conocieron? – quiso saber Terry. Kara lo miro largamente antes de contestar.

Porque yo también viaje en el tiempo, Terry – aquella confesión dejo anonadado al castaño, el semblante de la rubia se endureció – Sé lo que pasara, conozco esa mirada –Te has sentido débil últimamente, ¿cierto? – él no se lo había confesado a nadie, pero así era. Kara se acercó a él con su laptop en mano e ingreso su nombre como Candy hiciera muchos días atrás – Aunque aparecen muchas páginas que se relacionan, no estás en ninguna, abrió unas cinco para que él entendiera. El tiempo que has estado aquí hace que lentamente desaparezcas en tu tiempo, todo aquello que hiciste también lo hará. No puedes quedarte por más tiempo.

Pero quiero quedarme por que yo…

Sé que amas a Candy y que ella te corresponde – lo interrumpió Kara – pero entiende, tienes que volver.

¿Puedo llevarme a Candy? Ella no se sentirá débil porque irá al pasado – estaba serio, sabía que Kara lo persuadiría, pero esa era su decisión.

Candy tiene toda una vida por delante, Terry, ¿se las quieres robar? Eso no lo acepto – aunque el tono de la ojiazul era serio, denotaba un dejo de molestia.

No me importa, Kara. La amo.

Te las vas a llevar solo así como así porque se te da la gana. Eso no es amor, Terry, no has pensado en las consecuencias.

¿Qué consecuencias? – Kara se dio la media vuelta, sus ojos se habían cristalizado.

Mi esposo murió, eso lo sabes – no se giro para verlo asentir – él nació en 1807 yo leía un libro sobre la cólera y usaba el collar que trae puesto Candy, viaje a 1830 y me enamore de Dylan, un herrero, que viajó conmigo un mes después. Cuando empezó a sentirse débil no me lo dijo, 5 años después nació Candy, pero durante ese tiempo él empezó a envejecer muy deprisa. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba, vimos a muchos especialistas, pero al final, llegamos a la conclusión de que era porque no había regresado a su tiempo, porque él decidió quedarse a mi lado, sacrificando su vida. No sabíamos que algo así podía pasar, porque de haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera dejado que él se quedara y sé que él tampoco me hubiera permitido acompañarlo de regreso. Eso es amor, Terry. La confianza. El compromiso, la conciencia de la conducta, el cumplimiento del deber. Y sobre todo, no hacerle daño al ser amado.

Sé que ella querrá venir conmigo. Ella me ama.

¿Te ama? – ironizó la rubia - ¿Piensas decirle lo que puede pasar? – Terry no contestó, ella se volvió de nuevo para quedar frente a frente – La estarías engañando y si te la llevas sin confesárselo lo estarás haciendo con los ojos bien abiertos – él la miro desafiante – No permitiré que te la lleves – gritó al fin – Candy es lo único que me queda de Dylan, la he amado desde el momento en que nació. Mi anhelo es que la descubra un hombre que la ame y sea digno de ella, de esta época y que tenga la ternura y la firmeza para gozar la vida con ella. No para sacrificarla.

¡Basta! – girtó Terry – Sé lo que quiero ¡y quiero a Candy! Ella será mía y yo seré de ella y se acabo la discusión. En su momento tú tomaste una decisión, es momento de que Candy lo haga. No puedes impedirlo – Terry camino hacia las escaleras.

Sabes que esto está mal – dijo Kara con tono sereno antes de que Terry abandonara la habitación – No sé lo que piensas hacer, ¿pero cómo piensas que esto sea amor? Ella puede morir. Por qué no se lo dices. A ver qué pasa - Terry la miro, confundido – Revélale esto y que suceda lo que suceda.

Terry salió toda la noche y todo el siguiente día, regreso pasadas las 6 de la tarde. Kara había salido y Candy lo esperaba sentada sobre el escalón de la puerta.

¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó entre molesta y preocupada.

Tenía que pensar unas cosas, Candy – ella lo abrazo.

Te he extrañado mucho, de no ser porque mi madre puede llegar en cualquier momento, te haría el amor aquí mismo – Terry bajo la mirada y rompió el abrazo, tomando las manos de Candy, ella lo miró, anonadada - ¿sucede algo, cariño? – Terry beso su mano delicadamente.

Hay algo que quiero decirte, Candy – no la miro, siguió acariciando sus manos.

¿Pero no puedes? – al fin él la miro. Candy se estremeció - ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si amaba a Aaron? Te dije que quizá. Lo cierto es que siempre deseé sentir un amor como el de mis padres, ellos siempre cuidaron uno del otro, se apoyaron y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido el brillo de sus ojos nunca se extinguió, ni siquiera cuando mi padre murió. Sé que mamá lo extraña y que daría su vida por verlo una vez más. Yo quiero estar contigo siempre, no deseo nada más en este mundo que vivir a tu lado y amarnos, cuidarnos y procurar el bien del otro. Podría ir contigo, Terry – Candy tenía los ojos cristalizados y hablaba lentamente para evitar que se le cortara la voz - ¿Prefieres quedarte? ¿Quieres regresar? – las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, aunque ella sonreía.

¿Puedo besarte? – preguntó Terry, conmovido, ella solo atino a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo. Terry tomó la cara de la rubia entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro, uniendo sus labios, fue un beso profundo, pero delicado, lleno de amor. Se separaron aún con los ojos cerrados, Terry atrajo a Candy hacía su cuerpo y beso su mejilla.

Eso me supo a despedida – murmuró Candy, preocupada - ¿qué pasa, Terry? Te siento lejos.

Yo sigo aquí – ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Pero también estás en otro sitio – Terry la abrazo con más fuerza, pero Candy se separo de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada - ¿Vas a morir si te quedas? – Terry cerró los ojos, triste, después los abrió.

¿No preguntarás qué te pasará a ti? – su voz era infinitamente desdichada.

Sí, pero tengo miedo a la respuesta.

Candy – su voz se hizo dulce y cálida – Te Amo, sin importar dónde esté, siempre te voy a amar – la rubia lo miro con temor, con desesperación.

Terry… Terry… también TE AMO – ambos sabían que el momento de decir adiós era ese, que él había tomado una decisión y ella también.

Candy – murmuró Terry – te prometo que algún día encontraras ese amor, quizá no como el de tus padres, pero será verdadero e intenso – se abrazaron nuevamente.

Dime que me amas. Dime que me amas ahora – suplico la rubia.

Te amo ahora y te amaré siempre, Candy. Gracias por amarme – Terry dio un paso atrás y deshizo el abrazo. Dejando a Candy sollozando y con un profundo vacío en su corazón. Ella levanto la vista del suelo y vio cómo se alejaba el amor de su vida, su Terry, él en ningún momento miro en su dirección. Candy vio que algo resplandecía, era el collar con dije en forma de corazón. El diamante ya no era verde, ahora era de un azul profundo. El color de ojos del hombre que amaba.

_**Y cuando nos despidamos**_

_**Prometo no llorar no es adiós ni muchas gracias**_

_**Es un te encontrare**_

_**Y se bien que algunas vidas**_

_**Serán mas duras que otras**_

_**Quizá nos tome mas tiempo,**_

_**Pero eso al final no importa.**_

_**Porque me llevo mi alma para no olvidar lo aprendido**_

_**Y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo**_

_**Es que viviré mil veces...**_

Así es como debía ser, se convenció el castaño mientras se internaba en el bosque, subió a un árbol y deseo volver a su tiempo. Pronto el sueño lo venció, cuando abrió los ojos reconoció el ambiente del lugar, estaba en su habitación, a su lado había un lugar vacío, al igual que en su corazón.

Terry heredo el título e hizo grandes cosas, ayudo a innumerables sociedades para ayudar a los enfermos, a los pobres, construyo dos hospitales que aún el en siglo 21 seguían funcionando. Se caso con una buena mujer, Clarie, una chica de buena familia que a pesar de ello se había ofrecido como voluntaria para le frente. Oliver los había presentado. Tuvieron 3 hijos, dos varones y una mujer. Terry fue muy feliz, pero nunca le contó a nadie sobre Candy y su viaje al futuro. Murió a los 85 años de un edema pulmonar.

Candy rompió con Aaron en cuando regreso a América, todo mundo se sorprendió ante la noticia. Pero Candy no creía honorable seguir con un chico al que le había sido infiel. Estudió mucho y antes de graduarse gano su primer premio por el mejor cortometraje. En el festival de cine conoció a un chico muy agradable y de buenos sentimientos que era fotógrafo, salieron mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que Eliot le pidió matrimonio con una exposición muy creativa de fotos. Candy lo amaba mucho. Tuvieron 2 hijos, gemelos, Candy se convirtió en una cotizada directora, en dos ocasiones gano el Oscar. No pudo pedirle más a la vida. Ella falleció de forma natural a los 86 años de edad.

Soñó el tiempo alguna vez en ser hombre. Quería sentirse en la piel de otro, verse envejecer.

El tiempo nos da la idea de que todo cambia.

Cuando algo nace, cuando algo crece, cuando algo muere, el tiempo nos hace notar su espíritu.

Al tiempo no lo apura el reloj, ni lo envejece la prisa. El tiempo no es el reloj.

El tiempo no se ve, si no se refleja en nosotros.

El tiempo no se ve si no se mira en los vivos. Él no vive.

Está en nosotros, nos acompaña, nos sigue al ritmo que nuestra vida lleva. Y nos lleva.

Los momentos los hacemos eternos y a la eternidad la convertimos en segundos.

Nuestros actos hacen del tiempo un fenómeno temporal.

¿El tiempo nos domina? En la actualidad creemos que si, por no poder escapar de él, por creer que lo llevamos atado en nuestra muñeca, por apurarnos los días para disfrutar el mañana.

Nuestros actos nos hacen disfrutar un buen momento, momentos que se hacen eternos y eternidades que se hacen momentos. Entonces:

¿Quién maneja a quien?

Si nuestra vida está llena de buenos momentos y eternos segundos, el tiempo desaparece, envejecemos pero no nos damos cuenta.

El tiempo, cuando se hizo hombre y sintió en la piel su propio paso, nos dejó algo que sirve para apreciar el ayer en hoy, y así acortar las distancias que lo hicieron sufrir cuando fue carne, ese algo es el recuerdo.

Año 2094.

Terry caminaba despreocupadamente, era el primer día de clases. Miro alrededor, buscando, no sabía qué pero estaba seguro que en cuanto lo viera lo descubriría. En su camino se cruzó con una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes. Ambos se miraron profundamente. Zafiro y Esmeralda, solo eso basto.

¿Eres tú? – dijo ella, coloco sus manos sobre su boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Él sonrió asintiendo.

Candy, mi Candy – murmuró el castaño y la abrazo, ella se aferro a su cuerpo.

Sabía que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos – sollozó, Terry acarició su espalda, con amor. Al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Te amo, Candy.

Y yo te amo, Terry.

Habían pasado 85 años desde el primer encuentro y la triste despedida, pero sus corazones se mantuvieron intactos. Vivían en el mismo tiempo, se amaban y esta vez era para siempre.

_**Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas**_

_**Y tendremos otros ojos, pero las mismas miradas**_

_**Si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar con la meta de llegar.**_

_**Juntos con las mismas alas para no olvidar lo aprendido**_

_**Y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo**_

_**Y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo.**_

_**Fin.**_

NOTA: Algunos diálogos pertenecen a la película "¿Conoces a Joe Black?" y la canción que aparece se titula "Contigo" interpretada por Mariana Vega.


End file.
